The War Against Magic
by IndiaMoore
Summary: In a time where magic is in jeopardy, a young street urchin named Merlin discovers a destiny that will change the fate of the country forever. Contains all our favourite characters ; and more fighting than ever before... The War Against Magic, has begun.
1. Prologue

**Here is the prologue for my new story… enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

**Merlin - The War Against Magic**

**Prologue**

Once, the magic and non-magic users had lived in harmony. They lived side by side, helping each other, and chose to ignore the differences between you. That all changed though.

Uther Pendragon was a selfish man who was jealous of the power possessed by magic wielders. He hated feeling weak in comparison, and so plotted a way to rid the country of them.

He befriended a young and powerful sorcerer and together they made plans on bringing peace to the entire country, bettering the lands nearby. Soon they had the whole country under their rule. Suddenly, Uther turned on the sorcerer and stabbed the man in the back - literally.

Things changed. Soon, magic users became second class citizens. They were forced to wear a crescent moon on their arm, to show they had magic. Eventually, most places just refused magic wielders access to them and so magic was forced underground, or face the wrath of Uther.

Years passed, and the war on magic was still going. Prejudice against those with magic swirled around and many of them were both physically and mentally abused by the people they had once called their friends. Magic, it seemed, was lost. But Magic wasn't going to give up. It would bring a new weapon to this war. The weapon would bring an era of peace and freedom, restoring the balance of the world.

That weapon was a destiny. The destiny of a young non magic leader, and the man who would return magic and protect him. The destiny of Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

**I will try and add an update later today for both my stories (this and saving magic) but no promises (unless there are lots of reviews waiting for me)!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the promised chapter, along with the hope of many more reviews. I only got 2! :(**

* * *

Chapter 1

Merlin was hungry. He hadn't eaten in 3 days now. He would usually scavenge around the rubbish near the alleyway where he lived, however recently the people who lived nearby had taken to beating him if he tried to go near their houses. It was getting colder as well, winter was always harder for Merlin, for the wooden crate he slept in did very little to keep him warm. As he sat in the alleyway shivering, he tried to remember what it was like before his mother knew he had magic.

* * *

_Merlin had lived in a house with a small garden with his mother. His father had been shunned from the home, soon after King Uther declared that non-magic folk were not permitted to live with those with magic. Merlin's mother worshipped Uther the way a devote Catholic would worship God, and so she followed his laws no matter the consequence. Merlin's uncle was the next to be banished from visiting the house, even though his magic was very small. Merlin grew up a lonely boy._

_His life changed for good when Merlin turned 5. His mother had been cleaning the windows, standing in a ladder, when suddenly the ladder slipped. Merlin saw his mother fall and did the only thing he knew he could. Merlin had known he had magic, but had never told anyone for fear of being kicked out of his own home. However, he refused to be cowardly and watch his mother die because he had done nothing, so his eyes blazing gold, he gently lowered his mother to the ground._

_He had expected his mother to be pleased he had saved his life, but instead her face turned red and she dragged Merlin inside the house. She took his shirt and began to sow a moon across the sleeve, like the one Merlin remembered his father wearing. Then, dragging him by the scruff of the neck, she had literally thrown him out the house and onto the street, telling him if she ever saw him again he would regret it._

* * *

That had been 10 years ago. Sure, his life hadn't been easy, but Merlin wished more than anything he didn't have magic. He wished he was like other children, with warm houses and nice clothes and regular meals and parents who loved them. Merlin shivered again, and tried to make his ragged t-shirt cover him more.

Suddenly, a rustling sound originating near the entrance to the alleyway where he currently resided sent shivers down his spine. Either another magic user had found him, or the Anti- Magic patrol had. He turned to face the source of the rustling...

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the exceptionally late update, I have been in Spain for the past 3 weeks and so couldnt update. So, to make it up, I will update a new chapter every day until Friday, hoping it will win back some reviews. Hope you enjoy and review soon! Will see y'all tomorrow :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Arthur Pendragon was next in line to the throne. Not many people would know though. Arthur hated many things about his life, his father included, and so he spent many of his days scrounging the streets to see what his father's rule was doing.

So far, Arthur disliked what he saw. Many people walked around with wary expressions, constantly checking each other's sleeves for the sign of magic. Arthur hated the way magic users were treated. Yes, many had tried to attack the castle, but Arthur believed it was only due to the way they were treated as to why they responded.

Suddenly, a clattering and yelping caught his hearing and so Arthur ran around to the corner, gasping at what he saw.

* * *

It **had** been Anti –Magic patrollers, and they looked far too happy to see Merlin.

"You," the leader sneered, eying the moon on Merlin's sleeve, "Are about to wish you were never born."

Soon, they began beating Merlin, not listening to the boy's pleas for mercy. Merlin could barely see, black splodges splattered across his vision, and his ribs felt like someone had lit an open flame to them. He didn't dare use magic against them. Merlin had heard horrible jeers from various people about how magic users that fought using their gifts were beaten, or worse. Well, he thought, he didn't know anything much worse than this.

Suddenly, the beating stopped, and Merlin gasped for precious air. He saw a strange blonde haired man standing in front of him, and to his surprise, it appeared that the Anti- Magic people were afraid of him. Merlin closed his eyes and smiled at his saviour, drifting into sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

Arthur was furious. A group of his father's men were beating a defenceless boy, who it appeared had done nothing wrong. Well, he wouldn't stand for it. Arthur grabbed the man at the front of the beating and pulled him off the boy, who immediately began gasping for the air that had been denied from him.

"Sire!" one of the men shouted. All of them stopped and turned towards him, trembling when they saw the anger raging across the young man's face.

"How. Dare. You. What did that boy do to you?"

"Sire, the boy possesses magic, he-"

"I don't care if he has magic, what I do care about is why you were beating him!"

All the men lowered their heads at being reprimanded by their Prince.

"Now," Arthur continued, "If I ever see you beating him, or anyone again, you **will** regret it! Now go!"

The men needed no encouragement, and were running with their tails between their legs. Arthur turned back towards the boy lying before him. He had blood seeping through his clothes, which were ragged and were very dirty. He noticed the boys magic symbol lay in tatters on the floor, and Arthur sighed as he picked up the teenager, worried when he discovered how light the boy felt. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to bring the boy home, but that would only lead to more harm than good.

Suddenly, inspiration hit him like a lightning bolt. Who else would help a magic user than another magical being? It was time he paid a visit to his sister.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry the update is so late, my nan just moved house and I've been helping her get settled all day! Anyway onward with the story! Hope you guys like a nice Morgana because I didn't want too many bad guys in the series**

* * *

Morgana Pendragon was many things. An ex-royal. A magical creature. A loyal friend and sibling. Kind. Stubborn. Strong. But at the moment, Morgana was bored out of her mind. She couldn't leave her house due to the hatred towards magic users, and her only regular visitor ( her maid from when she was a princess, Gwen) was visiting her brother in Camelot.

Thinking about brothers and Camelot, she pondered what her's was up to. Morgana had not been visited by Arthur in almost 2 months, due to Uther worrying about his son's visits and attempting to have him followed. Just thinking of Uther made her shiver. Her once immaculate image of her father was now tainted with betrayal, hatred and sorrow. How dare he! Why should she be hunted for the way she was born! All the objects in her room began levitating and shaking as her magic imitated how she felt inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur stopped his horse and led it to the stables, arriving at the foot of Morgana's house after nearly 4 hours of non-stop riding. He looked at the boy who was lightly tacked to the back of his horse and sighed. Merlin was now coated in a thin sheen of sweat and was slightly convulsing, which was no doubt pulling on his already injured chest. Arthur lifted him off the saddle and carried him towards the mansion before him. He recalled the first time he had visited Morgana here since her magic had been revealed.

* * *

_Arthur had been a bundle of nerves and emotions. Worry, that Morgana wouldn't want to see him. Anger towards his father, it wasn't Morgana's fault she had magic! Joy that his sister was finally free to live her life without fear._

_He had knocked the door, pacing ferociously as he waited to see if there would even be an answer. Suddenly, the door swung open revealing a slightly fearful Morgana, who clearly had thought it was some of Uther's Anti- Magic patrol._

_"Arthur!" she had cried as she flung her arms around him, surprising him instantly. "Thank God someone still believes I'm still me!" A small cough behind her had startled Morgana, who then apologized to Gwen, who had been the person who had helped her escape her fate, which knowing Uther would have undoubtably been imprisonment or even execution, despite the fact Morgana was his daughter. At least Morgana was safe now._

* * *

Back in the present. Arthur stood on that same doorstep, before pushing the door open and stepping inside, careful not to hit the boy's head on the door frame. I really need to learn this kid's name, Arthur thought. He strolled down the hall and up to Morgana's room, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving along the way, and the sympathy towards the boy. He opened the door to find the room a mass of magical power. "Morgana" he called out fearfully.

* * *

Morgana's anger was like a storm now, whisking objects around her room like a hurricane without her realizing it. Suddenly a slightly wary call of her name snapped her out of her brooding and she turned around.

"Arthur! What happened?" she gestured to the mass of clutter. Morgana noticed the battered form of a teenager in his arms and gasped. "Arthur Pendragon, what on earth did you do!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Rmatri540 and Lady Willamina for the review! Let's hope some more come along soon. The next chapter is a little short but had to be done,but there is another character introduced! :)**

* * *

Morgana noticed the battered form of a teenager in his arms and gasped. "Arthur Pendragon, what on earth did you do!"

Arthur gaped at his sister before coming to his senses and indignantly replying.

"What makes you think I did this! It was Uther's anti-magic patrol! I saved him!"

Morgana stared at the boy in Arthur's arms more closely, noticing a weathered crescent crudely branded on his arm, and sighed. The reason for the attack was clear as daylight.

"Poor boy, where did you find him?" Morgana murmured, trying to find a clear spot to touch him.

"Down an alleyway being attacked. It looked like he had been there a while," Arthur replied, whilst Morgana once again cursed her father's hatred of magic. It seemed the pain of magic users was never ending thanks to him. She sighed.

"Come on, we need to get him to Gaius," she said. "Looks like he has another case on his hands." She smiled at the thought of the elderly man who lived with her. Morgana had found Gaius in his shop where he sold non-magical remedies, despite the fact he was also quite adept at magical healing. However he had to hide that ability thanks to Uther.

"Let's go," Arthur agreed and the pair headed down to Gaius' chambers.

* * *

**Seeing as more people arerewarding my story, if four or more people follow my story, or if I get another review, I will add an extra chapter tonight, where I add Gaius' background into the story :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay here is the next chapter. BTW thank you to Writergirl142 and Kate Chase for the reviews, much appreciated!**

* * *

Gaius hadn't had the easiest of lives. His best friend had been the first magic user killed by Uther and his fiancé had fled the land. He had lived with his sister for a while after he was made redundant from his job as a pharmacist. He had enjoyed that period for a while, as although his sister was a devout follower of Uther, his nephew had lit up his world. The boy had been 4 when Gaius had been removed from the premises by his sister. Gaius often found himself pondering about how the boy was, although he didn't dare try and visit the boy for fear it may bring abuse towards the lad.

For a whole after, he was forced to sleep rough on the streets, even though he had been quite old. He hoped that life would never befall anyone else close to him, his time on the streets had been extremely traumatic and eventful. Finally, Gaius had found an abandoned shop in a slightly rougher end of town, and had used the little money he had salvaged to turn it into an apothecary. He hid his crescent moon under a long coat and so people did not harass him for the magic he possessed. However, as Uther's laws became stricter, he had been forced to turn away many of the magic users that he had helped over the years, making him an outcast to the people he might have once called kin. That was until a young women had walked into his shop. Her name was Guinevere and she was the maid of the Princess Morgana. She was there to procure a sleeping draft for her mistress who was troubled by nightmares.

Soon however, Gaius began to suspect that these were more than merely dreams and that they were in fact visions. This was proved later when the princess herself had come to the shop, begging Gaius to try and help her control her magic, after hearing from some Druids she had met that he was good at blocking magical visions. He had agreed, becoming her mentor and a sort of guardian, and not a day went by when he wasn't glad he had helped the poor woman.

* * *

Now, he was mixing a stronger draft for Morgana, whose magic was so strong it had become to manifest into other aspects of magic, especially fire. Suddenly the door slammed open and in burst Morgana and an older boy carrying the limp form of another male. One he recognized as Arthur Pendragon, the 18 year old prince of Camelot and half-brother of Morgana, but the other was a mystery. However he seemed to be littered with horrific scratches and bruises, and blood was seeping through the youth's shirt.

"Oh my, what on earth happened to him!" Gaius cried. "Never mind that," he answered to himself before Arthur or Morgana could even open their mouths, noticing the crescent moon on his arm. He layed the boy down gently on his spare bed and gently removed his shirt, gasping at what he saw. The boy's chest was a mass of bruising with a few broken ribs, which were clearly visible through his malnourished body. Ignoring the gasps from the two people behind him, he began smothering the wounds in a healing balm and wrapped bandages around his body. He knew the boy probably needed to go to the hospital, however he knew that the second they saw his mark they would either throw him out or, in the worst case, hand him over to Uther. Fortunately, Gaius knew a few healing spells that would at least ease the boy's pain, if not heal his ribs. Once he had finished he turned back to face his other guests.

"Who is he Morgana? Where on earth did you find him?"

"I don't know who he is, Arthur found him down an alley being attacked," Morgana explained.

Arthur nodded before adding, "It looks as though he has not only been attacked before recently, but that he was living in the place where I found him.

Gaius pondered over that when a groan pulled him out of his thoughts. He immediately twisted back to face the boy, who was finally beginning to regain consciousness, his eyes slightly clouded with pain. When his eyes rested on Gaius though, the boy jolted up in surprise.

"Uncle Gaius, is that you?"

Gaius was shocked. Could it be? "Merlin?"

* * *

**Were you expecting that? Hope you enjoyed, and by enjoyed I hope you were ready to review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is my final update of the week, after this I am starting fortnightly updates! Thanks to everyone who has read/ reviewed my story so far... It's much appreciated! I can't update next week but will hopefully have the next chapter written for the following Monday and will post it then! I hope you have all enjoyed the story so far!**

* * *

_Gaius was shocked. Could it be? "Merlin?"_

* * *

Merlin felt like the inside of a drum, battered all over. He didn't know where on earth he was, but it felt like the comfiest place in the world, considering where he'd been living the last 10 years. He groaned as the last day hit him like a lightning bolt.

Great, just great, he thought, I'm going to have to move again. And I really liked that alley as well.

He forced his eyes open, dazed by the bright light (and possibly a concussion, his brain added) before squinting at his blurry surroundings. He was inside on some sort of bed, with 3 people standing before him. As his vision cleared a bit more, he saw that they were made up of a boy and girl a bit older than himself, and an elderly man who looked strangely familiar. Suddenly he realised who it was. "Uncle Gaius, is that you?"

His uncle gasped and immediately answered. "Merlin?"

Merlin nodded, then groaned again when the motion made his vision blur again. He heard his uncle muttering something about inept nephews before he felt a bottle press against his lips and a liquid sliver down his throat. Instantly the pain he had been in began to vanish, although the after taste of the medicine filled his mouth. Merlin sat up spitting, before yelling, "What on earth was in that?!"

The boy standing behind Gaius chuckled before muttering to the girl next to him, "That's what I said the first time I tried one of his hangover remedies."

Merlin stated at the boy some more, taking in the dirty blonde hair, pool blue eyes and toned physique before he realised who he was. "You're... You're Prince Arthur!" He recognised him from the few times he and is men had patrolled near the alleyway where he lived. Merlin was terrified. Living on the streets, he had heard all sorts of stories on the streets about how the Pendragon's dealt with magic users. None of them ended particularly well for the people with magic. Gaius could sense the fear radiating from his nephew and the anger from Arthur over the fear, and knowing how the situation would quickly get out of hand, he broke the tension by saying,

"Yes, it was Arthur here who rescued you earlier and brought you here to Morgana's home. You probably wouldn't be here if he hadn't have stopped the attack on you."

Both of the younger men shuddered, Merlin at thought of being so close to death's greedy clutches and Arthur at the thought of his father's men killing someone just for the things they possessed. Suddenly Merlin realised something from Gaius' words.

"Wait a minute, is this where Morgana Pendragon lives? So where is she? Does she know I'm here, I mean, I don't want to intrude."

"I do know you're here, and I'm glad you are," Morgana said, and Merlin blushed as he realised he had been referring to the young woman in the room.

"My Lady," he said politely, attempting to stand for her and then settling with a nod after Gaius' stern glare forced him to cease his movement. Morgana frowned before composing herself once more.

"Well Merlin, if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up with magic?" Morgana asked.

"I was born with it, I just didn't show it to anyone as it was frowned upon..."

"Impossible!" Gaius said. "No one is born able to do magic, they have to learn incantations or spells to gain some measure of control!"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in the bed, before replying, "Well, maybe I'm an exception. Watch, I'll show you." He reached one hand out of the covers and his eyes glowed a dazzling gold. Suddenly, all the candles in the room lit themselves before rotating around the young sorcerer, before he reached out and caught one from mid air at an impossibly fast speed. Gaius gasped at the feat whilst Morgana and Arthur simply stared in awe. Merlin, seemingly uncomfortable at all the strange looks, tried to reason with them. "It's not that big a deal. Lots of people can make stuff levitate."

"Not many at all can do it without a spell, and almost none of those people could do it with the level of control you just showed," Gaius replied. As silence fell on the room, Merlin's uncle saw the dark smudges under Merlin's eyes and decided they could talk more after Merlin had rested.

"That's enough for now. I believe we can resume this talk in the morning, after you have got some rest. Merlin can take my bed for tonight and I will take the spare bed." As Merlin began to protest at that Gaius added, smiling,"Besides, it's nice to see my nephew again." Merlin smiled at that as well and bid everyone good night, before instantly dropping into a deep sleep. The two Pendragons bid Gaius fair well for the evening, before Arthur began to drive home, not forgetting to add that he would be back tomorrow. The three friends pondered over the strange boy that had just come into their lives.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a castle not too far away, two people stood over a scrying dish that depicted a sleeping boy with great powers. The female spoke,

"See Cenred, I told you he was powerful, even untrained as he is. With some coaching and... persuasion.. on our behalf, he will soon be an unstoppable force. He will be the weapon to take down Uther and bring Camelot to it's knees!"

The king smirked and turned to the sorceress. "Soon, Uther's throne will be mine and magic will be returned to the land Morgause."

The two resumed staring at the sleeping boy, before Morgause muttered, "Merlin will be the key to controlling Camelot, and soon he shall be ours!"

* * *

**Reviews anyone?**


	8. Chapter 7

Merlin had been at Morgana's a week now and yet he was still not used to being there, waiting to wake up and find out it was all a dream. It was strange to have running water, light and plenty of food (most of which he was force fed by his uncle). The morning after he had been taken to the house, he had told Morgana, Gaius and Arthur about how he had ended up on the streets, how no one would give him even a passing glance unless it was to glare at him, how people used to beat him because of the magic he bore. Immediately after that, Morgana decided that he was to live with her and Gaius, and once Gwen had returned she had seen to it that a room be made up for Merlin. Merlin stuttered a gracious thanks before telling her that there was no need to do this, that living rough wasn't as bad as it sounded, but Morgana wouldn't hear any of it, instead telling Merlin if he didn't accept the room willingly she and Gaius would lock him in there. Merlin had smiled at the mention of his uncle, who had now become a sort of father figure/ mentor, even in the short space of those few days. Merlin hadn't realized how much he had needed someone like that until now; it made all the difference in the world to him. And his new found friendship with Arthur made him almost dizzy with joy. It was strange how company felt. It wasn't as isolated as his old life; he felt he had people to turn to. It was nice to feel loved.

* * *

Merlin turned out of Morgana's house, making sure his jumper covered any marks that might give him away as having magic, before walking down to the nearby village. Gaius needed some more ingredients for Morgana's potion to stop her prophet dreams, but was too busy running his pharmacy to collect them himself, so Merlin had volunteered to collect them. After all, Morgana and Gaius had let him live with them, it was the least he could do.

As he drew close to the market, the aroma of exotic spices and herbs reached his nose, mingled with the sounds of haggling shop keepers and children playing in the street. He smiled at the joyful squeals that pierced the early morning air, before pulling the list of ingredients Gaius had requested out of his scruffy jacket pocket. He took a deep breath, before entering the chaotic atmosphere before him.

* * *

Cenred scowled at the teenager mingling with the locals, charming them with his polite yet cheerful mannerisms. It was hard for him to believe that the clumsy oaf before him was the great weapon that the Druids prophesied would end the war on magic. Although he possessed no magic himself, therefore Uther's laws held no threat to him, it was time he had squashed that pitiful insect and claimed Camelot for his own, and if using the boy would achieve this, and then so be it. Besides, he smirked to himself, the Lady Morgause requested the boy, and what Morgause desired, she got.

* * *

**There was the update as promised! Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger... again :) Now here is where I require your opinion. I plan on having Cenred try and grab Merlin next chapter, but should he succeed or should he be foiled and make the others wary. If it is the latter, who will stop him? Thanks, and don't forget to review with your answers :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yes it IS an early update! Yay for me! Hope this means lots of lovely reviews coming my way ;)**

* * *

Chapter 8

With a basket full of unusual substances and his pockets now a lot lighter, Merlin began to stroll back towards Morgana and Gaius' house. He had been surprised yet pleased to find out how many people knew his uncle, but it filled him with happy satisfaction to know his uncle was well cared for in the years since he had last seen Merlin. As the sorrel coloured leaves drifted along the path from the trees that overshadowed it, Merlin smiled, before deciding to sit by them for a few moments. There appeared to be no one else around, and Merlin breathed in a large breath as a crisp cool breeze sent goose bumps across his skin. He marvelled at the birds that flew around him in an acrobatic feat, simply enjoying the tranquillity that surrounded him.

Suddenly, a man appeared from around the corner. He was middle aged, with long dark hair, tanned and scarred skin and an emotionless face. The man was easily taller than the lanky teenager on the bench and at least twice as wide. For some reason, Merlin's magic began to crawl beneath his skin, and he knew instantly that this man meant bad news. Merlin stood up before walking to the other side of the road and continuing his way home.

Unfortunately, the man seemed to have guessed what Merlin was trying to do and followed him across. As Merlin sped up his pace, the man turned sharply down an alleyway, leaving Merlin relieved but confused. As he continued to turn around the corner, a large hand grabbed Merlin and dragged him out of sight. Merlin was panicking, writhing and twisting desperate to break the iron grip over his mouth, and so bit into the palm, eliciting a yelp of pain and some mumbled curses, but no release.

Then, as fast as the limb was there, it had gone. Merlin turned to find the man who had been following him earlier standing behind him, and was about to ask him who he was , when the man produced a rag soaked in some form of liquid and pressed it against Merlin's mouth and nose. Merlin tried to use his magic but his mind was becoming number by the second, allowing the man to gag and tie him. His last thought before drifting into unconsciousness was "What on earth is going on?"

* * *

Cenred practically smirked at the sight of the unconscious boy before him. He personally had wanted to rough up the kid before handing him over to Morgause, however she had insisted the teenager must be in near perfect condition. Cenred picked up the young warlock with very little effort before beginning to walk towards his carriage. He was just about to place Merlin inside when a cough sounded from behind him. Cenred turned around to find an elderly man and two young women, one with chocolate coloured skin and one with ivory, glaring at him. The latter mentioned of the three began to speak,

_"Who are you and what are you doing with Merlin?"_

* * *

**As much as you lot helped me reviewing, I still have had too little Feedback to decide whether Merlin is kidnapped or not. I need your views or this story is deep frozen!**

**P.S. So I am not sounding like a raging maniac, thanks to everyone whoread reviewed/ followed/ favourited my story! You guys make my writing worthwhile :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yes this is slightly later than my last update, however it is longer! Also those of you who are reading saving magic I will hopefully be updating this weekend, if I am not dragged down my coursework! So here's to hoping you will enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Gaius had finished work for the day and was beginning to worry as to the location of his nephew. Merlin had only been with them for a few days, and yet the old man couldn't imagine life without him. His charming personality and clumsy demeanor had stolen the physicians heart and now the boy was late home from what should have been a fairly quick and simple task Gaius wondered whether it was worth looking for him. Just before he could stand up Morgana came into the room with a slight frown on her face, Gwen at her heels.

"Merlin's been gone far too long and so we are going to go looking for him," Gwen explained. Gaius stood up and joined the duo.

"I have been thinking the same thing and was about to look for him myself," Gaius told the pair, secretly touched the two cared enough for his ward to check up on him.

The three of them turned out of the house and began retracing Merlin's route to the market, when suddenly Morgana's magic almost knocked her off her feet with anticipation.

"Wait," she cried, "There's something magical over there." She pointed in the direction of a small alleyway, to where her magic was sensing something. It felt as though someone or something was being hurt and so Morgana was determined to make sure it was ok before continuing in her search for Merlin.

As they walked down the alleyway, Morgana's magic began panicking, as though they were too late to save whatever it was that had been down there.

Meanwhile, Gaius' magic, though not as strong, was also pooling out to find the magical source that Morgana too had sensed. His wary eyes soon caught sight of a small cloth folded on the floor, which revealed a banner of a snake as he moved closer. Cenred and Morgause. A scent drifted into his nostrils that made him feel suddenly dizzy and ill. The physician side of him immediately identified the chemical as Valerium, a comatose inducing drug he often used in Morgana's sleeping drafts. His heart leapt into his throat as he realised the purpose of the cloth, but it then dropped into the pit of his stomach as he noticed another strand of material further along the narrow street.

"Oh my goodness," he cried, holding out the material in the direction of the two women who stood with curious and nervous expressions on their faces. It was Merlin's neckerchief, the only item he had kept from his old clothes, still unwilling to part with it. Immediately Gaius' blood ran cold. Morgause was reportedly building up a magic army and was said to be using whatever means necessary in order to get them to join her. He knew what she could do to someone as frail as Merlin, and as his uncle Gaius wouldn't let that happen.

The two wads of material still clenched firmly in his fist, Gaius and the two girls quickened as they all came to the same conclusion: Merlin is in terrible danger. They reached the end of the alley where they saw a tall dark man standing next to a large vehicle. And in his arms lay an unconcious and gagged Merlin. Gaius gasped as Gwen's usually upbeat face sank into a scowl. Morgana let out a loud and deliberate cough. The man turned around, nearly dashing Merlin's head on the carriage door as he did so.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Merlin!"

* * *

Cenred scowled at the three people that stood before him, the dead weight in his arms clearly their target. He placed the boy down against the carriage before turning back to face them.

"My name is Cenred and this boy is property of the Lady Morgause, " he answered heatedly. He was not ready to give up his prize without a fight.

"Actually, I think you'll find that Merlin belongs to no one and that if anyone is taking him it will be us!" Gwen shouted angrily. She may not have known Merlin for very long, however she knew already from the short time they had spent together that Merlin did not deserve whatever was happening.

Suddenly, Cenred pulled a knife out of his pockets and threw it at Gaius, who, as quick as it had been thrown, casually tossed it back at Cenred with a slight flicker of his eyes, only just missing Merlin whom Cenred had grabbed for protection.

* * *

Morgana was infuriated. How dare that man try and use Merlin as a shield whilst he was defenceless. Her eyes a molten good, she flung Cenred away from Merlin, who Gaius quickly grabbed.

"I am giving you a warning now Cenred, leave Merlin alone," Gaius said smoothly as he watched the battered man slowly rise to his feet.

Cenred scowled in return before getting back into his carriage and riding away. Morgause will be furious, he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Gaius (with help from Gwen and Morgana) carried Merlin gently back after untying him, before laying him on the chair and waiting for him to wake up so they could find out what exactly had occurred. Poor Merlin had a very pale complexion with a pained look on his unconscious face, clearly attempting to fight whatever the drug from the fabric was doing to him. Nothing Gaius had tried would wake him up, clearly he had taken in a large amount.

Suddenly, as the door to Gaius' room slammed open revealing a very worried looking Arthur , Merlin's eyelids began to flutter.

"What on earth happened to Merlin!" Arthur practically bellowed.

"That's what I'd like to know!" a very frail and exhausted sounding voice added. Gaius breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face the source of the noise. Finally, Merlin was awake and safe.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Merlin's head was aching for the second time this week, although secretly he had been wondering whether he had merely dreamt waking in the first place. But no, that was real, he thought to himself as he forced his weary eyes open to find a pair of furious and anxious pair belonging to Arthur staring right back.

"What on earth happened to Merlin?" Arthur yelled, making Merlin wish he had remained unconscious. His head was very fuzzy and pounding, and Arthur's voice did nothing to soothe it.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Merlin said. As soon as he said that, a flurry of dark skin and coal hair blurred his vision before his ribs protested a painfully tight hug from Gwen.

"Oh Merlin, we were so worried about you," she cried, pulling out of the hug and glancing over him with a critical glare, as if trying to see if his experience had hurt him in anyway. Merlin was both touched and speechless by this act, for he had not had someone hug him in a long time.

Arthur, wanting to break the tension that was beginning to build, repeated his original question. "What happened to Merlin?" he repeated, before giving Merlin a smile to show he was glad he was ok.

"I remember a man pressing a cloth against my face, and trying to use magic to pull him off, when I blacked out," Merlin explained, placing his hand against his neck to rub against his neckerchief like he always did when he was stressed, only it wasn't there.

" Hey, where's my scarf!" he cried. Although he didn't have many good thoughts about his old life, the necktie symbolised to him this new chance he been given, proving it was not just some far fetched fantasy as always turns out to be the case.

"Don't worry Merlin, you dropped it in an alleyway during your abduction, so Gwen and I washed it," Morgana said with a smile, handing the treasured fabric back to the youth. Merlin beamed another of his sunny grins towards her, they were smiles that would light up anyone's day, and Morgana felt glad she had the chance to meet such a charismatic young person. Meanwhile Merlin had replaced the beloved cloth back around his neck, enjoying the scent of cleanliness and homeliness that lingered on it.

"We thought Merlin had been gone too long, and so we went to go look for him, when we found his neckerchief and a cloth soaked in Valerium, a potent sleeping drug." Gaius continued. "We followed the trail to a man who was standing with a chained Merlin, before Morgana used her magic to knock him off guard so I could grab Merlin," he concluded.

Merlin gulped. He hadn't realised how close he had been to never seeing his new family again. He began to wonder why that man had wanted him specifically though.

Almost as though he had read Merlin's mind, Arthur asked, "But who was he? And why did he want Merlin so badly?" The others also stared at Gaius in confusion.

The old man in question sighed, before producing the cloth that had been used to drug Merlin. "Do you recognise the emblem on this cloth Arthur?" he enquired.

Arthur, having been trained young to recognise symbols of power, studied the image of a winding snake for a few moments before replying, "It's the symbol of King Cenred."

"That is correct," Gaius agreed. "The man you saw trying to grab Merlin was the king of the kingdom just across our border. As to why he wanted Merlin, both Cenred and his queen, the Lady Morgause, crave power and revenge on Uther Pendragon, something which they have been plotting for for some time now. Morgause has recently begun to build a magical army, and if she has seen even a fraction if what we've seen Merlin do, she would have realised what a powerful asset he could be to her force."

The four teenagers pondered over Morgause's diabolical scheme, the youngest of whom was very glad the others had rescued him when they had. Merlin hated violence of any kind, and the thought of being someone's weapon made him shudder.

Finally Merlin spoke. " So what happens now? Will they leave me alone or will they try to catch me again?" His voice wavered a little on the last few words.

Gaius sighed. " I don't know Merlin. I just don't know."

* * *

Elsewhere, in a dark and gloomy castle, a resounding slap filled the silent air. Cenred cradled his cheek as he looked at the Lady Morgause.

"You had one job! Retrieve the warlock, and bring him here! How, may I ask, was that so difficult? He's only 15 for gods sake and he was unconscious!"

Morgause paused, panting after such a heavy outburst. She glared at the man she only

stayed with for power. Cenred stared back at her fearfully, before muttering,

"It would have been easy if it hasn't been for the other magic users."

Morgause's head snapped up. "What magic users?"

"An old man and 2 girls he said. At least two of them had magic. What was I supposed to do?"

Morgause sighed. If other people found the young magician before she did, she would have a hard time getting him to join her. Unless...

"Cenred, prepare your finest clothes. We are off to tell Uther about the sorcerer in his lands!"

* * *

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Love you! This will probably be my last update before season 5 so happy season 5! To celebrate I am offering delicious cookies on any of my stories with every review! Just stick the story title at the end of your review! Get yours before they run out!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Uther Pendragon stood on his balcony looking out across his kingdom. He was waiting for Arthur to return home, but the prince had been slipping out the castle and going to goodness knows where. It was not unusual for the young prince to go on long trips, although Uther still had no idea as to where his son vanished to, however in the past he had always told his father before he left.

The king was also angry at his son. He had received word a few days ago he had stopped one of his patrols from beating one of those little magic brats. When would Arthur learn that magic would never have a place in this kingdom, and that to improve the land, a few of the imperfections needed to be eradicated first. He growled at the thought, before he began to pace.

Suddenly there came a timid knock on the door, and a thin but immaculately dressed servant entered, whom Uther scowled at. "What is it Geoffly?" he bellowed at the small man before him.

The man bowed whilst muttering under his breath,"George, sire." As he straightened upright he said, "My Liege, King Cenred and the Lady Morgause request your presence with urgent news." George walked back the mandatory three paces before heading for the door. Uther strolled to his throne and sat down just as the door flung open, revealing Cenred dressed in a hideously embellished gold cloak and Morgause trailing behind him in a sultry red dress and rouged lips.

"It's nice to see you again Uther," Cenred drawled. "Thank you so much for having us in your lovely home," he added, elongating the vowels in an annoying manner.

"Of course," Uther answered curtly.

I see you haven't changed a bit." Morgause added with a peal of amused laughter, that somehow managed to sound threatening to the King.

"I see you haven't either," replied Uther cooly, glaring at Morgause as though she was some sort of maggot that had slithered into the room. Uther despised Morgause with a passion, he hated seeing someone with magic with power, especially over a snivelling toe rag like Cenred.

"I heard you have had some problems concerning your son and a young sorcerer recently," she said cautiously, watching Uther's face as his carefully composed mask slip to reveal a cold fury, before he composed himself once more.

"I don't know where you heard that but I suppose I will always have problems with magic users," Uther replied, glaring at Morgause as he finished his sentence, who tittered as though Uther had just told a joke rather than insulting her.

"Well I suppose that is true. But Uther, what if I told you I know exactly where your son is? What if I told you he is at the house of his magic wielding sister along with the warlock Merlin whom he saved from the guards? What if I told you he is becoming friends with them... and with magic?"

Uther's calm finally snapped. "That's absurd! Arthur knows the dangers of magic users, knows not to trust them (Morgause snorted at that comment but did not interrupt) and besides Morgana shouldn't be classed as his sister. She stopped being his sister the moment she began using magic. You. Are. Lying," he raved, his eyes wilder than a stallion.

He gestured as though to hurt Morgause, who simply tittered again and raised her hand at the oncoming threat. Suddenly her eyes flashed a piercing gold and Uther found that he couldn't move. Another flash and the tiles on the floor seemed to melt and form a pool of hold, that reflected not it's surroundings but a different scene entirely...

* * *

Arthur had taken it upon himself to teach Merlin how to defend himself ever since Cenred had attacked him, and Merlin, though after some complaining, finally agreed. The second Arthur picked up a mace however, Merlin burst into peals of laughter. "Really? I'm a warlock and you're going to try and kill me with a mace?"

"Don't underestimate it Merlin. Using this I could take you down in one blow!"Arthur scorned.

"Without lifting a finger, I could take you down with less," Merlin replied, before his eyes glinted gold and the floor beneath Arthur feet trembled, causing him to fall. Morgana sniggered at the sight of her brother, who was now red faced and bashful. Merlin grinned his sunny smile, before hitting the floor as Arthur tackled him. Soon Gwen and Morgana joined in, the four of them giggling and laughing, leaving a bemused Gaius to watch over them with fatherly affection.

* * *

Uther stared at the scene before him with horror. All his hard work could be torn down by that... thing!

"So Uther," Cenred said, breaking the silence. "I will help you get rid of the boy and return your son, if you will loan me the things I need to achieve this. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Uther turned to look back at the swirling image of the smiling warlock for a moment longer, before giving his answer.

"Yes, Cenred, I accept your offer."

* * *

**(Me appearing sheepishly from my bedroom) Hi guys remember me? I am SOOOOO sorry for the late update and there are no excuses, but I am posting two updates instead of one in the hope I will still get some reviewers. Also, this was supposed to be updated last night straight after Merlin, but I hadn't quite finished the rest of my second update. Enjoy :) and please review :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Merlin lay flat along a field, the long grass tickling his nose. He was taking part in another one of Arthur's 'survival courses', this time involving hiding from Arthur while the prince tried to hunt him. So far about half an hour had passed, and Arthur had still yet to have come even close to the field. To be fair, only a very skinny person such as Merlin could have remained hidden by the grass, and Arthur probably had assumed Merlin would overlook that. _Fat chance,_Merlin thought, as he shuffled further into the middle of field. He heard the crunch of boots on rocks, and immediately began to hold his breath. He heard heavy breathing straight ahead of him, which continued for a few minutes, then seemed to fade away as footsteps sounded once more. Merlin sighed in relief and sagged his shoulders, making the grass ripple around him. Suddenly, an arrow flew towards him and landed roughly a foot right of his head. Merlin shot up like a bullet, revealing a circle of angry looking knights, and a smug looking Cenred.

"Hello again Merlin. Did you miss me?"

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin demanded, sounding not that much braver than he felt.

"Don't worry, the prince is fine. In fact he's on his way back to Camelot right now with some friends of his..."

* * *

Arthur had finished counting to one hundred, having given Merlin a head start, and began tracking his way through the forest. He saw several broken twigs and footprints marking the way, making the path to Merlin easier to follow.

_Very sloppy_, Arthur thought to himself. He was actually surprised at how badly Merlin had covered over his tracks, considering how much control he had over his magic. _Well, he is very clumsy_, the prince considered, and he continued to follow the track.

The trail finally ended at a large cliff face, and a sense of unease filled Arthur. Surely he would have seen Merlin by now if he was this bad at hiding. Suddenly, 5 of his father's knights appeared from behind the trees, along with a man he didn't recognise. The knights came towards him and Arthur immediately protested as they tried to tie him up.

"What are you doing! Unhand me at once! Wait until my father hears about this!" he yelled indignantly.

"Ah, but you see young prince, it is under your father's orders that we do this," the strange noble said with a sneer in his voice. "All your precious daddy wants is for you to be returned home, and for his land to be free of those with magic, and in return Morgause and I get to spend some time with your little friend. Merlin, I believe his name was," Cenred jeered, smirking at the angry expression that smothered Arthur's face and the way he struggled to break free of his captors grasp at the mention of the young warlock.

"Leave Merlin alone, he's innocent! If you dare harm a single hair on his head, I'll-." But what Arthur was going to do was cut short by one of the knights hitting him over the head with the blunt of a sword, and Arthur knew no more.

* * *

Cenred raised his one gloved hand, and the men surrounding Merlin began to advance. Merlin managed to use magic to knock out some of the first round of knights, when suddenly one managed to fire a dart into his arm, and the young boy collapsed to the ground, barely able to keep his eyes open. He vaguely felt something metal snap around his neck, and the last thing he heard before completely falling unconscious was Cenred's voice saying,"I look forward to making you scream."

* * *

**Once more, sorry for the late updates. On the plus side, we are now finally intO the main storyline... Yay! It only took 12 chapters and a prologue! :) Expect to see some new characters appearing in your next update as Merlin finds himself in Cenred's training camp,including Freya and Gwaine :) will Arthur save them? Stick with me to find out :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As consciousness slowly forced its way through Merlin, he noticed not only was he gagged, blindfolded and tied up, he appeared to be in some sort of vehicle, at least if all the jolting was any indication. He tried to use his magic to pan out into his surroundings, but the only outcome was a jolt of pain through his head. He groaned at the pain, and someone ripped the gag out of his mouth before tipping some sort of fluid down his throat. Merlin felt his muscles go lax before drifting back into the calming lull of unconsciousness.

* * *

When he awoke a second time, the blindfold was gone, and he was now in some sort of cell. The walls were a drab grey and the only furniture in the room was a wooden chair which Merlin was chained to. Suddenly the door flung open to reveal a smug looking Cenred. Merlin groaned, although the sound was muffled by the wad of material stuffed in his mouth. Cenred smiled at his captive before saying,

"Hello again Merlin, we have to stop meeting like this! I hope you like my castle so far, or at least what you can see of it!" He tittered to himself, before continuing. "I'd like to warn you now that any magic you try to do will be restricted by that lovely collar on your neck, resulting in a nasty headache. So I wouldn't bother trying anything."

With that said, Cenred gestured for the two men that had been standing by the doorway to untie and remove the gag from the warlock, although they immediately seized his arms in a vice like grip, and the four of them went out into the musty corridor.

What he had originally conceived to be a dungeon looked more like an asylum to Merlin. All the cells had doors with little slots to look in, although most people were walking around, staring at the teenager with a pitiful look in their eyes.

Merlin quickly realized he was the youngest person in the facility by at least 5 years with only one exception. As he was being led through the canteen, he noticed a girl a little older than he was sitting on a bench by herself, those around her giving her odd looks. She was a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. When she looked up to see what the disturbance was, Merlin sent her a smile, and was happy to see her return it. He held onto the hope that perhaps not everything in the castle was going to be bad.

Finally, after a daunting amount of stairs, they reached another door. This led to a more typical dungeon-style chamber, and the two men clipped Merlin's arms tightly into the shackles that hung from the wall, leaving his feet barely touching the ground.

"Enjoy your first evening," Cenred said, and they left Merlin alone in the dark, cold room.

* * *

When Arthur woke up, his environment was much nicer than Merlin's. He was lying in a 4 poster bed with silk sheets and fresh clean clothes. As he raised a hand to his head, which felt like a horse had trampled it, he remembered what had happened and sprung from the bed. He recognized his surroundings now as his bedroom in the castle, and as he made his way across the floor of his bedroom, he noted the key he always left in the door had been removed, with the shadows of guards stood outside of his room.

As the previous night hit him like a brick, he ran to the door to try and prise it open, but as he had suspected it was locked from the outside. However, the jolting of the door alerted the guards to Arthur's state of consciousness, and one of them set off to alert the King.

Arthur dragged his feet back to his bed, where he lay down and tried not to think of what Cenred was doing to Merlin even as he lay there. The last words the wicked king had said to Arthur still echoed through the young prince's mind...

"All your precious daddy wants is for you to be returned home, and for his land to be free of those with magic, and in return Morgause and I get to spend some time with your little friend. Merlin, I believe his name was."

Arthur sighed into his pillow, and resigned himself for whatever punishment his father would give him. He just wish he knew if Merlin was ok.

* * *

Merlin wish he knew if Arthur was ok. The warlock was finding it near impossible to sleep not only due to the heavy strain on his arms, but also due to fear of what the next day would bring. He could hear people downstairs, yelling for freedom, and there were wild beasts yowling as well. Merlin shivered in the cold night air, closed his eyes, and drifted into a fitful sleep full of nightmares about what he might face in the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile, as dawn rose over Camelot, Arthur awoke with a jolt as he heard someone unlock his bedroom door. As he stood up to see who it was, he frowned as his father appeared.

"Good morning father," Arthur said curtly.

Uther acted as though his son had never even spoken. "What have I taught you about magic users. Have I not shown you, time and time again, that they are not to be trusted. And then I see you, ignoring everything I have ever taught you, in favourite of gallivanting around with that filthy scum!"

"Merlin is not scum!" Arthur cried. "He's one of the kindest people I'be ever met." Suddenly Arthur realised something. "How did you find out about Merlin?"

Uther looked sheepish at those words, before reverting to his previous state of anger.

"It is of little consequence who warned me, although if you must know it was Cenred and the Lady Morgause."

Arthur cringed at the latter mentioned. "You gave Merlin to Morgause! She's amassing an army of magic users, torturing them into submission, and you just gave possibly the most powerful warlock ever without so much as considering the consequences!" Seeing that Uther looked suitably guilty, the young prince began putting on his chainmail.

"I'm going to rescue Merlin and you are NOT going to stop me," Arthur told his father, "If not for the sake of the innocent boy's life, think of the devastation Morgause will bring to Camelot with him at her disposal. With a weapon like that, she could crush you easier than swatting a fly."

Uther considered what his son had said. On the one hand, he knew he had made the wrong decision in handing the other king the boy. On the other hand, letting Arthur go rescue the boy meant showing weakness, as well as letting that magical brat integrate further into his son's life. Suddenly he had a brain decided he would let Arthur take back the brat, then kill him the second he set foot in Camelot. That would solve his problems.

"Fine," Uther said, trying to keep the loathing out of his voice as he continued. "You may rescue the boy and bring him back to Camelot, but only if you do so without being captured by Cenred. If you are, I warn you now boy, I will NOT be coming to rescue you. Do you understand?"

Arthur stood surprised for a moment, then nodded.

"Good," Uther said. "You have a week." And with that the king strode out of the room.

* * *

Merlin was jolted out of his light doze by the shackles around his wrists being released, causing him to crumple to the floor like a puppet with its strings snapped. As he lay in a dazed stupor, he heard a gasp and felt someone roll him over, checking the area where his head had impacted with floor.

As the black spots that had clouded his vision cleared, he noticed three strange men in front of him. He jolted up in shock, shuffling backwards, only to realise there was someone behind him as well. He immediately spun around, to find the pretty girl from earlier.

"Are you sure that he's this Emrys fellow, Percy?" the more rugged looking of the men said. "He looks a bit young to be an all powerful warlock."

"I told you not to call me that Gwaine," Percival, a man who's build was almost bear like, said grouchily. "And besides, why would Cenred isolate him if he wasn't powerful?"

"Maybe he's just a nutter?" Gwaine pondered thoughtfully.

"The only nutter around here is you!" Percival muttered, sparking a gasp of indignation from Gwaine.

As the pair of them began to argue between themselves, the third man bent before Merlin and said, "Hello there. Do you know why you're here?" He looked inquisitively at Merlin.

"Well, Uncle Gaius said that Morgause has recently begun to build a magical army, and that she really wants me to be a part of it. This is the second time Cenred has tried to capture me, but this time Morgana and Gaius weren't there to stop him."

"Morgana? As in, Morgana Pendragon?" asked Gwaine

Merlin nodded. "Yeah, I live with Gwen, Gaius and her."

"Wow, this kid has got some deep connections," the third man said, impressed.

"Lancelot please. We didn't come here to see who Emrys knows. We came here to help him escape, before Cenred comes back with Morgause," said the girl, pulling Merlin to his feet.

"Freya, I still don't know how this is gonna work! You and Percival both have your magic blocked, and in case you haven't remembered, Lancelot and I don't have any weapons!" Gwaine grumbled, exasperated.

"Well, Gwaine, what do you propo-"

"I can help with that!" Merlin said. Now that the cuffs had been removed from his wrists, presumably by Percival's brute strength by the mangled state of them, he could feel his magic once more, bubbling under his skin ready to burst out. Merlin's eyes flashed a blazing gold and the cuffs around Freya's and Percival's necks clicked open, rolling off their necks. Another flicker of his eyes, and the metal bars across the little window snapped off, and began to sharpen themselves against the stone floor, carving themselves into two crudely fashioned but razor sharp swords. The four people surrounding Merlin gawped, the silence only breaking with Gwaine.

"That, my friend, was bloody brilliant!"

* * *

**Hello again my reader's, remember me? Sorry I've taken so long to update but have been in a whirlwind of mock exams, real exams and have just gone on holiday for Christmas. I hope you enjoyed this update (it's the longest to date!) and I hope to update again at some point next week (after I update my other fics but hopefully before the final episode of merlin :,( ) It's the penultimate episode tomorrow! Hope y'all have a fab Christmas in case I don't update this before then! Next chapter will involve a daring escape plan, but will it succeed! Thanks t everyone who has been reviewing so far, it means a lot to me! :)**

* * *

**P.S. Some shameless p****romoting, but I'm dying for more reviews for all my stories. So if you're reading this, why not review :)**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The newly equipped breakaways snuck into the abandoned corridors, Merlin being carried by Gwaine, whose usually upbeat face was tense and nervous. All 5 of them knew the consequences of escaping would be severe, however to stay was to submit to being Morgause's toy soldiers. As they turned around another corner, Percival made some frantic hand signals, causing the others to stop suddenly.

"What is it?" Merlin asked nervously.

"I can sense there are people headed this way. We either need to find a new route or hide, but quickly!"

The 3 men pushed Freya into an empty room, Gwaine lowering Merlin next to her. They then each stood behind a pillar, and waited. Sure enough, the sound of footsteps clattering along cobblestones echoed along the corridor, and with it came the sound of a voice Merlin had hoped not to hear anytime soon.

"My Lady, the warlock is locked in his cell with magic inhibiting cuffs on. Are you sure he has escaped?"

Merlin's breath hitched in his throat. How did Cenred and Morgause know he had escaped? He felt Freya rub comforting circles around his back, and he immediately leant back into the older child, shivering in her arms. He could see Gwaine looking both sympathetically at him but there was also something else in the rogue's eyes, something that hinted of mischief.

As the footsteps grew closer, Lancelot sent one last hand gesture towards the other men, and all 3 of them held their weapons (or in Percival's case his hands) aloft. The voice of a woman, calm but cruel, answered Cenred's question.

"Why Cenred, you insult me with your doubts! I saw him escaping with some more of those other magical brats, plus one of them freed him from the magic inhibitors, which suggests we need to find new ways of restraining him." Morgause was now stood directly in the centre of the corridor, causing Merlin to hold his breath in anxiety. "However," she continued, "Before we restrain him we gave to take care of those other meddling brats."

Merlin could see Gwaine and the others preparing to attack, slowly creeping up behind their captors as Morgause continued to speak. "Yes, it won't be to hard to find them, not when they are sneaking up right behind me!" And with that Morgause span around, eyes blazing, sending Lancelot, Percival and Gwaine straight towards a wall, where they sank to the floor, unconscious.

"No!" Freya yelled, and she ran from her hiding place to check on the three men, before spinning around to face Morgause.

"Ah, I remember you my dear. Careful with that temper, we wouldn't want to get your whiskers in a twist!" Morgause tittered.

Merlin was confused, why would Freya have whiskers? Whatever the reason, that spiteful remark made Freya even madder, and she flew at Morgause, who used the same trick on her as she had on the others. As the young woman slumped down next to her companions, Morgause called out to Merlin.

"I know you can hear me little warlock! If you do not come out I will be forced to kill your little friends!"

Merlin didn't move to begin with, fear gripping him like a vice. "One." Merlin made himself stand. "Two." He began to walk towards the doorway as a ball of fire formed in Morgause's palm. "Three." Morgause took aim, causing Merlin to hasten in pace.

"Wait, I'm here! Leave them alone!"

"Well well, at last we meet face to face Emrys. It's strange, you're so small for someone of such great power."

Merlin's face crinkled in confusion. "Why do people here keep calling me Emrys?" he asked Morgause. "My name is Merlin!"

"Ah, but you see Merlin, it has been prophesied by the Druids that a young warlock with powers unprecedented would be born when magic needed him most. He would be able to shift time and levitate objects with merely a flicker of his eyes. And it seems you are he. You are Emrys. And now, you are mine to control."

And with that, Cenred, who had been creeping up behind the boy, hit him over the head with a large rock, causing Merlin to crumple to the floor, unconscious.

"Take those 4 to the cells, I'll deal with them later," Morgause ordered. She stroked the cheek of the unconscious warlock, then called for a guard further down the corridor.

"You, take this one to the examination chambers. I'm going to have fun breaking this one."

* * *

Back in Camelot, Arthur had changed into his armor and was mounting his horse when a familiar face strolled over.

"Running away again are we Arthur? Do you want your father to kill you?"

"Actually, Leon, he gave me permission this time. Why, scared for me?"

The pair of them laughed. Although Leon was a few years in Arthur's senior, the pair had bonded during their knighthood training.

"So, what is the mighty prince of Camelot up to this time? Rescuing a damsel in distress?" Leon joked.

"Something along those lines, yes. I'm rescuing a friend."

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't have any?"

Leon laughed as Arthur swung a dust in his direction. "Shut up Leon," Arthur muttered.

"Of course, your Highness," Leon said, finishing it with a lavished mock bow. "I'm coming with you then."

"No," Arthur yelled. Usually he would have loved Leon's company, however he did not know what Leon would think of him rescuing a sorcerer. Although he had never seen Leon hurting anyone with magic, he needed people who would be comfortable with Merlin.

"But why!" Arthur could see Leon wouldn't drop it, and so decided to tell him the truth.

"Because the person I'm rescuing has magic."

"I don't care," Leon declared. "You are my friend and if he is any friend of yours then he is worth saving."

Arthur felt a smile grace his face. "Then what are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

* * *

**Yay Leon is now in the story :) yes he's a little OOC but I think the young Leon would have had less stress :) hope you enjoyed the update and that you all had a fab Christmas and new year :)**

**Now 3 notices. I need ideas for Elyan guys so please will you help me! Also I've decided instead of setting it in the future I am slightly editing it so it is in an AU Camelot :) don't worry, you won't have to re-read the story, I'll just be changing words like car to horse and electricity to candles. Although if you want to re-read it I'm certainly not going to stop you! Finally, if anyone else needs a merlin season finale related rant, I'm all ears. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter (and the story so far), you rock!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

As Arthur and Leon galloped down the country lanes as fast as their horses would go, Merlin was slowly coming around. His head felt like a fiery bolt of lightning had been fired straight through it, and every little movement made it throb even more.

A muffled groan echoed from further along in the room, and so Merlin forced his aching head and weary neck up. On the other side of the room tied in three separate chairs, were the three men who had tried to help him escape, all bound and gagged, with Percival's magic inhibitor back on his neck.

Merlin could feel his own inhibitor back on himself, the clasp digging in sharply into his skinny neck, along with the sickening feeling it also brought.

As Gwaine looked up at him, Merlin felt obliged to say something to him, especially seeing as he was the only one who could.

"I'm so sorry that I've gotten you into this mess Gwaine, well, all of you. You were all caught because of me, and you're all bound to get into trouble because of me. I'm so sorry!" Gwaine gave what looked like it could have been a shrug, before shaking his head to indicate he disagreed with Merlin's opinion that it was the warlock's fault.

Merlin suddenly realized there was someone missing from their little group of outlaws. "Wait, where's Freya?"

"Oh don't worry little one, your other friend has just been returned to her cage, but we can still have a lot of fun!" a sickeningly sweet voice sounded from the doorway, heels clicking on the smooth floor.

Merlin sighed. Of course Morgause would have come eventually, he only wished it could have been a little while longer. Merlin noted how Gwaine growled under his gag at the mention of Freya's imprisonment, however it only confused Merlin when Morgause continued. "After all, we couldn't have her killing everyone the second night falls."

"What do you mean," Merlin asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Did you not know, my precious little weapon?" Merlin winced at her latest nickname for him. "Freya transforms into a Bastet at night, a winged cat, if you will. She is a vicious killer and an excellent addition to my army, as will you be."

"She doesn't want to kill anyone," Gwaine yelled having finally freed himself of his gag. "She was cursed by an angered sorceress. It's not her fault and she is not yours!"

"Oh Gwaine the brave, much as I love your skills with a sword, you are not that important to my army, so unless you want that newly made sword in your back I recommend you shut up!" Morgause said, and with a flicker of her eyes the gag returned itself to his mouth.

"Now Emrys, I really hate to do this but unless you agree to help me I really don't have a choice. I'm afraid I will make you scream until you are begging for death and until your mind is practically catatonic. You will carry out my every whim if you don't want to suffer. And you will help me bring down the Pendragons once and for all."

She picked up a wickedly sharp blade which glinted in the torch light, then began to circle her prey. "Now Merlin, where shall we begin?"

* * *

Arthur and Leon had nearly reached the border into Cenred's kingdom, and had decided to gather intelligence at the nearest tavern. The plan was simple enough.

"I heard Morgause is gathering an army of magic users! Can you imagine! Bet they're not true!" Arthur slurred, leaning on Leon's shoulder to give the appearance of being drunk.

"It is!" A drunken farmer declared. "I've 'eard all sorts coming from that 'idden castle of 'is! And I 'ear she's got some new one. A warlock I think I 'eard 'em say. You could 'ear his screams from miles away!"

Leon noted how Arthur tensed and looked about ready to throttle the man who had just spoken, suggesting the person the farmer spoke of was the one they were supposed to rescue. He knew he had to cover the situation before it got out of hand.

"I've never heard of a hidden castle!" Leon exclaimed, holding Arthur's wrist in a clear warning not to start a fight.

"Well, it's there alright! Just over by the river Hudōr! Not a very well hidden secret castle is it!" a stable boy cried, eliciting laughs from the rest of the pub.

Arthur shot Leon a glance which clearly stated it was time to go, before he rolled his eyes and pretended to pass out on his companion.

"Think this ones had enough to drink," Leon joked to the amusement of the others in the tavern, and he dragged Arthur outside. Little did he notice the set of eyes that had been watching them carefully, nor the feet that followed.

* * *

Outside, Arthur sunk his fist into a tree trunk, not even flinching at the dull ache it brought to his knuckles. _I should have been more careful with Merlin_, he thought to himself, _it's my fault he's in this predicament!_

Leon put a hand on the angry prince's shoulder. "Arthur, I know you're upset about what you heard. But you also heard the location of you're friend. Hudōr is only 2 hours ride from here. If we make camp now and plan how we will attempt this by this time tomorrow we will all be headed back for Camelot. What do you say Sire?"

He turned around to face Arthur with that, however he didn't expect the crown prince to be struggling against a stranger who had a knife held to his throat.

"What do you think you are doing!" Leon yelled, taking a step forward, then freezing as the blade was pressed closer to Arthur's throat.

"Listen to me, else the prince gets a very close shave. I heard your plan, and I want to help you. I know the layout of that castle and I can show you where they will be holding your friend." With that, the cloaked stranger released his hold of Arthur.

"Why would you want to help us? How could you?" Arthur exclaimed, one hand massaging his sore throat.

"Because I have friends in there, and I have also been where your friend is, only I escaped," the man stated, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a tattered crescent moon.

"Fine, we accept your help," Arthur stated, wanting to help Merlin in the fastest way possible. "What's your name?"

The stranger smirked and removed his hood, revealing a tan male with familiar eyes.

"My name is Elyan, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

* * *

**AN: So I'm back people :) soooooo sorry it's late again, however it is my birthday today and I worked extra hard to get this out. So some birthday reviews anyone :)**


End file.
